halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forerunners
"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center died, as planned." 343 Guilty Spark, explaining the fate of the forerunners to Tartarus and his brutes. History More is known about the Forerunners then what is known of the Precursors. The Forerunners were a peaceful race but also incredibly powerful. They came to exist after the creation of the universe. They then quickly, with help from the Precursors, advanced to become a Tier 1 civilization. They quickly spread throughout the galaxy but only covered half because their territory collided with the Humans who controlled the other half of the Galaxy. The Forerunners stayed in peace as they searched for their creators and also kept a eye on the "violent" humans. After the Precursor Civil War, The Forerunners started to get restless. They thought that, like the humans, the Precursors were extremely violent. They sought to get rid of them. So, After the Precursor-Flood War, they declared war on the Precursors, a war of extermination. At the end of their war, when the Precursors were facing certain defeat, Humanity declares war on the Forerunners. With two wars to deal with, the Forerunners must concentrate on both. Fortunetly, the Precursors are quickly wiped out allowing the Forerunners to concentrate on Humanity. Since Humanity is now exhausted from their war with the Flood, the Forerunners easily overrun the human homeworld they call Erde-Tyrene and defeat the human empire. They then devolve the Humans all the way back to Tier 7. This attack had been lead by the Didact who was in the highest class of Warrior-Servant in the Forerunner Military. As revenge for devolving them, Humanity destroys it's cure to the flood and all research leading to it.On the pre-human colony of Charum Hakkor, Didact finds the Last Precursor who tells didact that the Forerunners end is coming. The Human Race, desperate to retain past glory try to evolve faster, most suceed in getting to Tier 5. Bornstellar Makes a Eternal Lasting, a Miner class Forerunner visits Erde Tyrene, the world where all humans have been exiled to meet his human guides, Chakas and Day-Chaser Makes Paths Long-Stretch Morning Riser. Soon, the Precursors unleash their revenge plan and the Flood reenter the galaxy to declare war on the Forerunners. Not realising the threat, the Forerunners start losing colonies. The Forerunners try to use their advanced armies, weaponry and fleets to destroy the parasite but it isn't enough. Eventually, forced to conclude to the worst, the Forerunners create the Ark and the halo array. The Ark's portal is then used to teleport the seven halo rings to different locations all over the galaxy. A portal entrance to the Ark is built on Erde-Tyrene. All surviving forerunners then retreat to the Maginot Line, the most heavily defended Forerunner Fortress. They send Mendicant Bias, a contender-class AI to command a small fleet of ships to destroy the Flood gravemind, it fails ending in Mendicant Bias being tricked into thinking his creators love war and destruction. Giving his fleet to gravemind, Mendicant and Gravemind take a massive flood fleet to destroy the Maginot Line. Figuring out Mendicant's betrayal, they build a twin called Offensive Bias to take the entire Forerunner Navy to defend the Maginot Line. The two forces clash instantly. The Librarian, along with her ships collects all specimens on Erde-Tyrene and takes them to the Ark. Knowing she can not reach the ark herself in time, she destroys her fleet and crash lands on Erde-Tyrene, her final resting place. .With Mendicant and Gravemind winning, Didact activates the halo array. With in, 2 seconds it was all over. The entire galaxy was clean of life, only those on the Ark and shield worlds survived. The Forerunners had been wiped from existence. The Flood and Forerunner fleets were left decimated. Offensive Bias then captures Mendicant and takes him apart. After scattering all of Mendicant's pieces everywhere and all flood contained on the rings, the little Forerunners that are left along with Offensive, leave the galaxy, never to return. The Sentinels stay behind to make sure the flood never terrorise the galaxy again. This was not to be. It is unknown what the forerunners did after they left the galaxy. It is thought they found another galaxy and managed to repopulate. Forerunner Technology Forerunner technology was extremely advanced in ways that only the Precursors countered. Evidence built upon by the discovery of Forerunner ruins on different worlds suggest they had developed the ability create superstructures that originally thought impossible to build. They developed a halo-wide teleportation grid, a galaxy wide teleportation portal, Light-based Weaponry (much more powerful than Plasma), Slipspace technology, extremely advanced interfaces in their armor and ancilla (type of Forerunner AI) etc. Sentinels were a example of the Forerunners ability to create mechanical robots. Forerunners also had the ability to create planet-class starships. Such examples included Onyx and the Legendary Planet. This planets were pure Forerunner creations. Weaponry was mostly Light-based but in rare cases, Plasma was also involved. Troops carried Light Pistols which fired continous beams of light that were extremely useful against Flood. Sentinel Beams, as their codenamed fire plasma beams which was also useful against Flood. Other Forerunner weaponry such as Pulse beams were implanted on Forerunner Dreadnoughts which was useful against Precursor Vessels. They also have the power to devolve a species to any state they wish. However, they can not speed up the evolution of a speices like the Precursors could. They showed this power when they used it against humanity at the end of the Human-Forerunner War. They devolved their speices back to Tier 7 state. It is unknown if any other Forerunner technology is also based on Precursor technology. In the Human-Covenant War Forerunner structures and weaponry was found throughout the Human-Covenant War, 100,000 years later after the Forerunners disapearence. The Humans, now at Tier 3, find many Forerunner ruins on the worlds they populate. They can not explain the ruins. They even go as far to 'use" the ruins. The Covenant, who worship the Forerunners as gods, find a piece of Mendicant Bias hidden inside the Dreadnought powering High Charity that Humanity are actually considered Forerunners themselves. With the religon at risk, the prophets keep this discovery secret and send the Rapid Conversion to Harvest. This would later start the Human-Covenant War. The Covenant later discover the Halo rings and learn about the flood. The Humans also discover the Halo rings after the Fall of Reach which leads to MC destroying Installation 04 which causes the Ark to begin immediate construction on a replacement. A month later, Installation 05 is discovered this time by both sides. The Halo is almost activated, but is stopped by Miranda just in time but a signal is sent to the other rings to put them on standby. Later on, The Ark is discovered when the Portal is activated and the covenant loyalists, and later separatist and human forces go through the portal to the ark. With the covenant loyalists defeated, MC and Arbiter proceed to kill spark and destroy the ark, the replacement and the flood. It is unknown if the explosion caused the other rings to self-destruct or to just simply deactivate. With the war over, Forerunner technlogy is never seen again. Rates in the Forerunner Caste System. Engineers The Engineers are the lowest in the Forerunner Caste System. They specialize in the Engineering of technology. They also created buildings and tasked with maintaining Machinery. The highest rank in the Engineer caste was the Plasma Jockey. Warrior-Servants The Warrior-Servants were number four in the Forerunner Caste System. They served as the soldiers and main military force of the Forerunners. They literally fought the battles and wars that the Forerunners declared. The highest rank in the Warrior-Servants is the Promethean. The only known Forerunner to hold this rank is the Didact and the Confirmer. Lifeworkers The Lifeworkers are third in the Forerunner Caste System. They specialize in biology and medicine and are basically the Forerunners experts in that field. The highest rank in the Lifeworkers is the Lifeshaper. The only known Lifeworker to hold that rank is the Librarian. Miners The Miners are second in the Forerunner Caste System. They are responsible for mining raw materials from different planets and producing them and then giving them to Builders. It is unknown if the Miners have a rank system. Builders The Builders are the highest rate in the Forerunner Caste System. They are the creators of all the Forerunners advanced technology and hardware. They also created the Fleets and Weaponry that would be used by Warrior-Servants. The highest rank in the Builders is the Master Builder. The only known Builder to hold that rank was the Master Builder or his real name is "Faber." Manipular The Manipular was not a caste rate but rather a name for a teenaged or young Forerunner child. Each Manipular would be part of a family that in turn belonged to a Caste Rate. A example is Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting who is a Teenage manipular who is part of a family belonging to the Builder Caste. They will then join the ranks of that Caste rate when they exceed adolesence and enter Adulthood. Bornstellar is different because he chooses not to become a Builder like his father. Military Army The Forerunner Army was composed entirely of Warrior-Servants. They used weaponry that was light-based but sometimes Plasma-based. These weapons proved highly effective against the Flood because it could burn the infected host to the point that it cannot be "resurrected" by a Infection Form. Forerunner troops could also combine their fire to make a single stream. This would greatly increase the firepower of the "shots" and deal more damage to the opponent. The Forerunner Army, using these weapons and their technological prowless, quickly made mechanical robots so they would be send into battle and not Forerunners themselves. These robots included War sphinxes and Sentinels. The only robots that carried plasma-based weapons was the Sentinels and ﻿ ﻿